


The Bewilderment of Alluring Attraction

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Flirting, bisexual reader, bold bitch, takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: A female human warrior joins the fellowship. She’s a complete badass and a flirt. In addition to this she is bisexual (though no one knows…yet)!!!
Relationships: Eowyn x Reader, Legolas X Reader, aragorn x reader, bisexual reader - Relationship, boromir x reader, fellowship x bisexual reader
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Bewilderment of Alluring Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: please do not misinterpret Legolas’s confusion for homophobia or biphobia!! It is intended to be that Legolas, as unexposed to anything other than strict elvish customs, is just confusion and is more like OMG WHAAaaa!!!!

It was early morning; the sun had just begun to peak out from the horizon to wake the rest of nature from its deep slumber. The crisp wind assisted, as it blew between the sleeping bodies of the fellowship, allowing chills to run though their bones. _Well,_ it danced among those that _were_ sleeping. Legolas and Aragorn were awake preparing the bags for the days journey, while (Y/N) sharpened her long silver sword.

“(Y/N), get them up! We must keep moving if we want to keep hidden from Sauron’s watchful eye.” Aragorn stated.

The human warrior nodded and began to shake her companions awake one by one. When she got to the last person, a mischievous smile pulled at her lips. She bent down and brought her mouth close to Boromir’s ear. She lowered her voice and whispered in a teasing tone, “Time to arise, Gondorian. You cannot lay there looking sexy all day.” She made sure she spoke in such a way that added an appealing and alluring ring to her words.

Boromir’s peaceful face was disrupted by a slight smirk that whispered upon his lip. Satisfied, she stood up and turned away, only to bear witness to Legolas’s wide eyes and shocked expression.

 _Damn elf ears_.

The blonde elf was entirely forged of something proper and conservative. He was by far a traditionalist and spoke to others with only to utmost respect, likely drilled into his head since he was young.

Quite a boring existence if you asked (Y/N). She preferred to live in the state of excitement and amusement, anything less was as bland as lembas bread.

She slung her dark leather bag over her shoulder and walked towards the elf Prince. A smug grin formed upon her mouth as she got closer. The alarm and trepidation pooling in Legolas’s blue eyes was prominent, and it only enhanced with every one of (Y/N)’s steps on the soft soil. _Oh this was gonna be fun._

(Y/N) spoke softly so only his elven ears could capture the sound, “Don’t look so shocked, Princeling. You’ll rupture a blood vessel.” With that she reached out with one hand and squeezed his firm ass.

He jumped as he was completely startled and embarrassed. His cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears turned the color of a rose. Lucky for Legolas, the only one to witness this interaction was Aragorn. The Dúnedain shook his head in amusement as he tried to hide his chuckle, for the fearful expression that rested upon the elven warrior’s face was quite humorous.

It took a moment for the flustered elf to move. Never had he met a human, or anyone for that matter, that was so provocative and exacerbating. He knew enough about the human race to know she was definitely a dissident renegade; no normal human, especially a women, would be so openly controversial to the esteemed manners of society. Of course, this was not Legolas’s only hint of (Y/N)’s strangeness. She was a highly skilled female warrior—something unheard of to the race of men—and she always had an outrageous amount of weapons hidden in the crevices of her clothing. Furthermore, she was lethal and offered no restrain when she fought. She had no regard for authority and often spoke her mind, which included cursing profusely when she was frustrated. (Y/N) was bold and fearless which was a quality Legolas found admirable, but he would never be unfazed by her ill-disciplined behavior.

**……….**

Much time had passed since that specific incident and many more had occurred, but nothing could have prepared the elven Prince for the shock of his lifetime.

The battle of Helms Deep had been fought and won. The losses weighed heavy on their hearts, but they would not let those lives be taken in vain. So, the fighters of Rohan and others that had assisted were celebrating their victory.

Legolas had seen humans drink and he knew how careless they could be, but he had never seen (Y/N) drink. She was sloppy and, quite frankly, a hazard. The female warrior brought tankard after tankard of ale to her lips, downing it within minutes. The pale orange liquid spilled from her mouth and dribbled down her chin and shirt as she laughed and smiled brightly. When she danced, it sloshed in her cup and flew onto the clothing of many—including the Legolas.

But this is not what stunned the elf the most. It was when (Y/N) laid eyes on Éowyn when the elf had the most considerable surprise.

(Y/N) stood next to Aragorn and Legolas, her drink in hand; they were discussing numerous topics as they came to mind.

When she spoke, interrupting Aragorn, her eyes were filled with lust and interest. “ _Who is that?!”_

The Dúnedain‘s brows furrowed in confusion as he followed her line of sight. He lifted a tankard of ale to his lips before answering, “Éowyn, Lady of Rohan.”

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows as her teeth pulled on her lower lip. “Damn….that women is more gorgeous than silver elven blades.” Her tone was one of attraction and desire. 

Legolas was no expert in human emotions, but he could hear (Y/N)’s heart racing and see the lust and eagerness present in her body language.

(Y/N)’s pupils were dilated and her eyes were fixed in anticipation. Her tongue snaked over her bottom lip as she gazed at the attractive women. (Y/N) wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She turned towards her two friends and ran a hand through her hair, “Alright, how do I look?”

Legolas’s brows furrowed in confusion, “You look as you always do—“

She interrupted him, “Great.” She paused to take another gulp of ale. She then slammed her tankard against Legolas’s chest and he instinctively grasped into it. 

“Wish me luck boys!” She stated simply before strutting over to the blonde maiden.

As she approached Éowyn reality dawned on the Elven Prince. His eyes widened and he immediately turned to the Dúnedain. He spoke with slight alarm and distress, “Aragorn, are humans attracted to other humans of the same gender? Is this a normal custom?”

Aragorn chuckled and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. _Of course_ (Y/N) was bisexual, and _of course_ the sheltered elf was _so confused._


End file.
